Fireworks
by ItsLogical
Summary: While Jacuzzi recovers from his fight with Graham, Nice shares a very special creation of hers with him. JacuzzixNice


A/N: My first Baccano fic! And my first fic to be posted here! So I hadn't intended to write a JacuzzixNice story at first, but this came to me and I couldn't help but write it down! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jacuzzi lay in bed and looked at the ceiling. He was starting to get sick of being bedridden. He had read just about every book that interested him that had been laying around, and even some that hadn't. He had even resorted to reading the newspaper. Now there was nothing else to do, and nothing else but the ceiling to look at. There were some cracks up there that he was trying to make pictures out of. It was getting increasingly hard to do so, however, now that it was getting dark out.

He sighed and glanced at the empty chair next to him. He hadn't had a visitor all day. Not that he minded of course. He knew that everyone was pretty busy. But he had gotten so used to having someone to talk to for a least a little portion of the day, that it only made him feel more restless now that he hadn't had that. Before Chane had left with Claire, she would usually come visit him every day. Even if it was a rather one sided conversation, it was nice to have someone there. Even Nice hadn't been able to drop by, since she was working on that deal with the people who wanted to by her fireworks.

He strained his eyes to fond more pictures in the ceiling, but it was just about impossible to do so now. He glanced out the window and realized just how late it was. The sun had finally set and the moon was up. He supposed he should probably get some sleep.

Almost the second his eyes closed, a loud boom sounded from outside his window. He eased himself out of bed and walked over to the window to get a better look. As he reached it, another boom resonated, but this time it was accompanied by colorful lights. Nice's fireworks. He thought with a smile. He opened the window and leaned his head out. Sure enough, Nice was grinning up at him, a pile of fireworks next to her. Her glasses were glinting in the moonlight.

"I thought you could use some excitement." She called up to him, "Think you can manage to walk outside for a little bit?"

He grinned back down at her, "I think so. I'll be down there soon."

"Do ya want me to come help you down the stairs?" She asked, grinning mischievously.

He thought for a moment before sheepishly smiling and nodding, "If you don't mind."

After the incident with Graham Specter, he had tried to get out of bedrest early to go with the others to a meeting about the fireworks and his knees gave out as he was going down the stairs. He hadn't been seriously hurt. In fact, it was more embarrassing than painful.

"I'll be up in a second!" She called. Soon she disappeared from view as she walked inside the door and he knew she was on her was up. He cautiously worked himself back to the bed and grabbed his shoes. He had gotten the first one on by the time she reached him. She sat down on the bed next to him while she waited.

"So did the meeting with that special effects company go well?" Jacuzzi asked.

"Sure did!" She grinned. "It looks like they're going to be buying from us!"

"That's wonderful Nice!" He grinned as he finished tying his other shoe.

"Yeah." She said, "Now let me help you up."

She gently helped him up off the bed and he put his arm around her shoulder to help steady himself. She walked him slowly over to the door and down the stairs. She had him rest for a bit at the bottom of the stairs before they moved outside. Jacuzzi took a deep breath of the fresh air, smelling the distinct smell of spring and a hint of the gun powder from the fireworks Nice had set off mixed with it. It was a very comfortable temperature out. Not too hot, and not too cold. He grinned, "It feels nice to be outside again."

Nice smiled back at him, "I figured that you were getting stir crazy in there. Here, sit down." She helped lower him to the ground before sitting next to him and digging through her pile of fireworks. They both sat in comfortable silence for a bit until Nice found the one she wanted.

"This one's special." She told Jacuzzi, smiling as she held it up for him to see.

"Aren't they all special?" Jacuzzi asked. He knew that each firework she made was unique and had lots of thought and effort put into it.

"Not like this one." Nice explained, her face softening a bit, "But I'll explain later. Let's blow this baby up."

Jacuzzi laughed as she stood up and carried it a little ways from them. She lit a match and held it up to the wick before running back to Jacuzzi and sitting next to him, waiting for it to go off. He reached for her hand and their fingers entwined. They gave each other a quick smile before turning back to the firework. They watched as the wick got smaller and smaller before it finally exploded, turning the night sky beautiful shades of red and yellow and blue as loud booms and crashes filled the peaceful air.

Jacuzzi smiled and turned to Nice, "That was beautiful."

She smiled softly, "I'm glad you like it. Do you know why it's special?"

Jacuzzi shook his head. He had seen her make many fireworks before, of all sizes and colors. This one wasn't the biggest or the most colorful she had ever made. It was beautiful though, and he knew all of Nice's fireworks were a work of art.

Nice looked back up at the sky. The remnants of smoke drifted through the air. "I started working on this one not too long after we got off the train. It's taken me forever to get it right."

Jacuzzi watched her as she spoke, waiting patiently for the rest of the explanation. Her left side-the unscarred side- was facing him at the moment. He would never get over how beautiful she was, no matter what side he was looking at.

She smiled slightly and turned to look at him, "You know I'm bad at romantic stuff. And you're not much better." she teased. He laughed a little and she continued, "But I wanted to let you know, even though it was brief, and we weren't sure if we'd see each other again, our kiss felt like that to me. I tried to put everything I had felt at that time into that firework. I figured it would be the easiest way for me to show you."

Jacuzzi's eyes widened. He could feel tears welling up, but he didn't want to cry right now. Not even if they were happy tears.

She blushed a little and looked away. "Was that too mushy?"

Jacuzzi smiled, and realized he was losing the battle with the tears as one slipped down his face, "Not at all, Nice. That was beautiful."

She looked back up at him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, smiling through his tears.

And for the second time in their 10-year-long relationship, the two kissed. And Jacuzzi could see what Nice had meant. He definitely felt fireworks.


End file.
